Moon Souls High School
by Calo Wolf
Summary: Sasori Akasuna is a normal boy who have a normal life, but when he get involved in a car crash he losed a bit of his memory and can't renember what happened yesterday, when he comeback home he discovers that he's not a normal guy anymore. ON HIATUS - This story was done a year ago when I wasn't really good in english, so please forgive me for making this horrible story Dx
1. 1  Moon Souls High School

**MOON ****SOULS ****HIGH ****SCHOOL **

**Rate: M**

**Pairings: SasoDei and other pairings hints**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters, they belong to Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter One: Secret School. -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACKS<strong>

_THOUGHTS_

The " symbol, it's for start the dialogues

* * *

><p>The sun starts to rise, light coming trought the windows, a bandaged person in a white bed.<p>

_"... where am I?... What happened?, I can't..move...!.."_

"im sorry if I had wake you up..!.. h-hey what are you doing!"

Two persons in a white room with medichal tecnology, one of them is a bandaged guy in a white coat, he got red hair an a boring 'I don't care, leave me alone' look, the other is a nurse that was checking the current state of the red head.

"..what looks like im doing? im going home."

"b-but you recently wake up.. you should rest or you may make it worst."

".. where are my clothes?.."

"your clothes where taken to the laundry, or did you want to look like you had killed someone?.."

"..what happened?.. where am I?.."

"where else than the hospital?, or did you think you where kidnapped by aliens?" the nurse started giggling with her obviusly failed joke.

"..the hospital?.."

"well yhea.. you..you can't renember anything?.."

".. I do can renember but not all.. I renember I was heading home after school and then I wake up here.."

the nurse is writing something in a notebook that says 'patients' and suddenly smiles "well you have lose of memory but don't worry,it's only temporal.. im actually impressed that you have healed so well in 3 days.. you are fully recovered! it's like a miracle!"

".. why I were taken here?.."

"oh yhea, you where in a car crash." at this the nurse narrowed her eyes.

"what? but I don't renember being in a car.."

"but don't you renember being in a bus?.."

Suddenly the guy have renember that he was, indeed, in a bus

".. yhea.. just a bit... where is the laundry?.."

"oh.. umm, the laundry?.. its in this floor, heading to the left, do yo-" at this the talk was cutted with the door closing sound.

He headed to the laundry, took his clothes that where in a box named 'Sasori Akasuna', now fully clothed he headed home.

_".. this is strange.. if I was in a soo badly car crash, why did I recover so fast?.."_

Sasori reached for his keys in his pocket and opened the door of his apartment but he couldn't believe what he was seing

"_WHAT THE-? why there's broken glass everywhere!.. AGHH! my neck.. it hurts so badly.. but the nurse said im fully recovered! so why! it's like my neck is burning!" _he touched his neck and there where two circular scars in his neck.

_"what?.. I don't renember anything of these two scars.. what is happening!.. AGH!"_

Sasori was panting in pain, he sitted in his couch in a poor try of calm down the pain, but he wasn't alone there, someone was waiting for him in the darkness.

'pant,pant,pant' Sasori couldn't believe two little scars could give the hell of a pain, he tryed to touch the two scars trying to see if theres something he could do for stop it but suddenly a hand stopped him before he could touch them.

"You will only make it worse if you touch it" said a voice, Sasori inmedeatly freeze, someone was there, in his apartment, and it was just behind him, how he didn't noticed someone was there!

"don't be affraid, im just here to take you to your new school."

Sasori relaxed a bit, but how he couldn't be affraid when suddenly some strange person comes and everything is a mess?..

"w-who are you?.."

"me? well im the driver of the car who brings the new students to the school and also the principal right hand." said the misterious person.

"new school?.. whats going on? I already got a school and no one told me about going to a new school!.."

"sigh* oh rite, I forgot you lose a bit of your memory in a car crash.. and with the luck _we _have..."

".. we?.."

"uh? oh yhea, the principal gots very bad luck, and since im her assistent.."

Sasori relaxed more since it seems like this person is not bad at all, but he could tell by just her precense that she's really strong..

".. about this school... what do you want from me?.."

".. so you really not renember at all?." the person sighs and sits besides Sasori, Sasori examined this person, her size is 1,68 as Sasori could tell, she looked young, like an age of 30, and she got black hair, but he still feeled kinda affraid of her.

".. well you are Sasori Akasuna, rite?.." Sasori nods "well then.. first of all, you wonder how did you get those scars in your neck rite?, well those scars are there because you where bitted by a vampire.." Sasori's eyes widened, what the hell is happening?.. "we still don't know who was the person that bitted you, we are looking for who did it since it's a danger for the community.. but dont worry, in the 'Moon Souls High School' you are safe.."

"... I don't want to go to that school.. im a normal person, that vampire bullshit doesn't exist, don't tell me little kids stories!.." Sasori clenched his fist, eyes dangerous narrowed.

"Sorry but you have to, if you don't learn how to live and control your power you can be a danger for the people.. it's not that bad, im having a normal life actually."

"... Vampires doesn't exist, what are you then? the tooth fairy?" Sasori snapped, he just can't believe such bullshit..

"... actually im a vampire, not your childhood stalker." She was getting upset that this kid it's talking to her in such a way.

"oooooh, so now you tell me you are a vampire? don't talk shit! you live in a fantasy world! the damn vampires doesn't exist! I can't believe you! you are crazy!"

"you can't? if _I_ live in fantasy world then _how_ did you get those scars? and _how_ did you fully recovered in _just_ 3days? a_ normal _person in a crash like you have experienced would have fully recovered in 5 months or simply _died_."

Sasori was in shock, what she's saying is rite, when he was in the laundry he saw how the doctors that where there where amazed or even in shock that he was fully recovered in 3 damn days, he heard the wishpers of them saying , "_what the hell? isn't that the boy that where supposed to recover in 6 damn months!" _and also Sasori knew there's these two perfect circular scars in his neck, how is it posibbly that a healed scar could give the hell of a pain and also be perfectly shaped!

"See? you have to come with me, the car is outsid-"

"show me a better proof.. I still can't believe the fairy tale you are telling me, tooth fairy" Sasori teased

The girl mentally smacked herself because of the damned nickname, but she have to bring Sasori or she will get in problem, and not just her,. she reached in her pocket and say

"well then why don't you give a look to your scars?" she handed a pocket mirror to Sasori, she knew this would be useful some day..

Sasori narrowed his eyes and proceed to watch himself in the mirror

"...w..w-what?..."

"see? vampires can't be reflected in mirrors" she smirked at Sasori's shocked face

Sasori was angry, this was a dream, just a bad night, he was just about to trow away the damned pocket mirror "HEY HEY!" she inmediatly retrieved her pocket mirror "this is special for me! you can't just go a trow peoples things like some c-"

"whathever, im going to search for my things.."

"... I'll wait you outside.." She smirked to herself for another well done job

Minutes later Sasori met the girl outside and get in the car.

She started driving and took a way that where heading outside the city and civilitation

"...the city is the other way"

"I know Sasori-san.." she smiled

"... don't tell me you are some kind of pedo..."

"WHAT! OF COURSE NOT! what do you think!"

"it's just that you are heading to the forest.."

"*dramatic sigh* The school can't be in the civilitation Sasori-san, the students can be dangerous for the world of the humans, and some can't control themselves 100% ..._ especially this kid_.."

_"...I wonder who's the idiotic brat that can't control himself .. it can be dangerous since she looks worried.."_

"what do you say? you are human too,.. or you just are the magical principal beast?.."

She cringed.. she was going insane, this kid won't stop being such a headache.. she looked her digital watch .. 8:45... - OOHHH NO THERE'S STILL 2 HOURS LEFT! - she started to bang her head in the claxon ..

"_this woman definetively is crazy..I wonder what about the students if the principal right hand is such a dramatic crazy .." _

_This school sure is going to be a bad experience..._

**YAY my first chapter is done ^^ .. sorry if its shorts.. its just im tired, its 6:34 AM .. thanks for read.. i won't beg for reviews but if you review my story i'll be super happy n,n.. I bet you already know who's the principal and this misterious girl xD .. bye guys, next chapter will be more interesting, I promise! ^^ **


	2. 2 New School, New Problems

**Moon Souls High School**

**First of all.. if you are reading this, thanks a lot black55widow :D, I'll try to get some beta reader, it 'll be hard cuz' I want it to be in the genre of Naruto and also like SasoDei, because it 'll be wierd to ask someone who maybe doesn't know Naruto or despise yaoi and things like that xD .. **

**- if Someone read this, Thanks for read, and if someone reviews even if it's bad, Thanks a lot :D n,n.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New School, New Problems.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- FLASHBACKS<strong>

_- THOUGHTS_

the " symbol, it's for start the dialogues_._

* * *

><p>"Thanks Kami that we finally arrived in one hour..."<p>

"..?.."

"Ok Sasori-san go get your stuff, we are going to meet the principal, she will asign you a bedroom, maybe if you are lucky it gots a partner *smiles*"

Sasori exits the car and get his stuff "_Actually if im lucky I won't get a partner.."_

"Ok Sasori-san, Follow me this way"

**- Sasori's POV - **

I follow this crazy woman to who knows where... The school is very big, even bigger than my other school, it doesn't look like a strange school, actually, if someone saws it they may think it's like any other school,. this school is white with some black colors, the outside got lots of trees and some benchs, there's a fount too, it seems like a professional school in a way but I don't even know how are the students here and also I don't know all the places here so maybe im judging too soon?

We entered the school and seems pretty normal,there's no students now, maybe they are in the lunch room? I wait for this woman to turn on the lights but she keeps walking..

" .. hey, you won't turn on the lights? it's too dark.."

She looks at me in a way that I can say she's thinking "WTF" but suddenly it's like something clicked in her brain and answer me "We don't need the lights to see in the dark if you concentrate, you still have to learn a lot Sasori-san" she smiles at me, and keeps walking,.

It's kinda hard to follow her in this darkness, I take a look at the corridors and try to memorize the way, I see trought my way that there's lot's of lockers, there's lots of doors too.. I hope I can memorize everything, then I won't need a foolish tour in this school,.

"Ok Sasori-san, we finally arrived the principal's door, please be polite and answer every question she may ask you.." "_tsk.. does she thinks im some brat who can't behave?.."_

She open the door and step inside, I follow her after. "Hello Tsunade-sama, here is Sasori Akasuna, The teen who was bited by a vampire yesterday."

"hmm, well done Shizune" "_ ooh, so her name is Shizune.. the principal is Tsunade.. I'll take note if we meet again.."_

"Take sit Sasori". I take sit and left my stuff aside, I wait for her to start talking..

".. Ok, so you know your current state, you were bited by a vampire, rite Sasori" I nod and say "yes but I don't renember when..." Tsunade sighs, I take a look to this room, it's pretty normal too, theres lots of frames with pictures of people and places I don't know, the desk of the principal Tsunade gots lots of papers and... A bottle of sake?.. if the principal is like this I pretty doubt all the students are some saint crap..

"... Rite, rite, I forgot you have lost some of your memories in that accident..." she rubs her temple.. It's obvious any problems can give her a headache if she drinks in her work..

".. Ok, ok, it doesn't matters when you get bited rite now..*drinks sake*.. I'll have to tell you the basics since you doesn't come from a family clan and are new to this kind of stuff.." "_.. she makes it sounds as if im some kind of poor kid that recently enters a school.."_

"*drinks sake*.. listen, this is a School for vampires and werewolfs, and since you get bitted you are a vampire now like anyone else, explain him the process Shizune.*drinks more sake*" "yes Tsunade-sama, well Sasori-san, since you get bitted you where infected in the act, only some persons survives this since the infection is very powerful, the persons who survive this come to be from a normal person to a vampire,every person that where infected and survived is bringued here since this is a school for learn how to live with it and control yourself, but is also as like normal people school since any person needs to learn maths, science and important things to get a job, so you don't have to worry for your future *smiles*" "_..what? so now im a vampire?.. what im going to do!.." _

"What Shizune means... is that this school works for control your powers as much like gave you good studys,. *reads a list*..now you can go." "b-but Tsunade-sama, you haven't asigned this kid a bedroom and a guardian!.." Tsunade curse something under his breath, drinks more sake and reads a book called 'Students bedrooms' ..

"... You will be asigned to the bedroom 460, and your guardian will be the same that will be your room mate since its the only one available." "_only one available? how many students are in this school!" _I turn my sight to the left and see that Shizune is quite scared, I wonder why?.. "B- BUT TSUNADE-SAMA! T-THE GUY FROM THE BEDROOM 460 IS TOO DANGEROUS FOR EVEN BE HIS ROOM MATE!" "_Dangerous?... and why the hell I need a guardian! I can care myself." _"Believe me Shizune, I know he is but I wouldn't assign Sasori to his room and also make him his guardian if I wouldn't trust this new student to that guy, and also for something exist the guards in this school, rite Shizune?.." "b-but Tsunade-sam-" "Ok Sasori, pick your luggage and go to your bedroom, I'll call your future room mate to notice him about you,.. *grabs a piece of paper*.. here, this is a little map to the room 460, you will receive your student package tomorrow, now you can leave." I picked my luggage and the piece of paper with the drawed map and before I closed the door I casted a glance to Shizune and Tsunade, I could tell Shizune is going to have a long talk with the principal Tsunade, I closed the door and leave.

I watch the paper once more and I get out of the school, theres a cold wind, and the moon seems like a piece of ice, "... _the draw points out that the students rooms are in another building near the school,.. lets see..." _I look around, the school is really big, in the map is writen that I have to surround the school and keep going to the right.. I go to the right and see more trees and benchs, I keep going and see that theres a way to a big building with lots of windows and a railing with the school symbol surrounding it making a big rectangle, the entrance its open, the way to the entrance of the building gots some benchs and trees too, I enter the building, there is a hall with some big stairs in the middle, everything looks so fancy.. I wonder if I'll have to work alot to pay the scholarship...

I go to the 4th floor, and walk trought the corridors, theres lots and lots of doors with numbers, 456, 457, 458, 459, and I finally found it, 460...

".._Should I knock ? or should I just open it? what about the guy that Shizune was so worried about? is he __that__ dangerous? maybe I should just go in but what about if he attacks me or something wor-" _suddenly the doors opens. "Don't worry you can enter, Tsunade-sama called me and told me about you, hm.." "_h-how he knew I was standing in fron of his door! did he hear me? impossible im not a noisy person!" _I look at him_.. "he got something like two accesories in his head... he's taller than me.. like a size of 1.66, he's blond and he got long hair tied in a high pony tail" _I try to say something but I can't say anything_.. "I feel like he got like some kind of assassin aura.. I..I.."_

He sighs ".. I know what are you thinking now, hm.. and no im NOT and assassin.. I don't know what people told you about me but.. please.. please don't hate me or just be like 'go away you freak!'...sorry I think I kinda was talking to myself.. come in.. hm.." I take a look to him,.. Does he freaking use eye liner?.. I step in. "hehe .. no I don't use eye liner, hm." I look at him in awe.. ".. do you read my mind?" he looks at me and suddenly started chuckling, and in 2 seconds started laughing. "HAHAHA N-No!..!.. HAHaha.. hehe.. No I don't, hm, it's just.. I'ts just that I goted a few room mates.. thats all, hm.." he looks the window, his face suddenly changes to nervous to scared, he almost runned to the window, he closed the curtain really fast, now its all dark "*pant, pant*... s-sorry.. well,. I know its really dark, hm, but don't worry I got a lantern, I don't need it but I think you 'll since you get bited yesterday..." he handed me the lantern, I turn it on, it works perfect, I examined the room a bit,. theres two red beds, one of them is a high bed with a little stair at the edge, the under one doesn't seems taken.. ".. emm.. Sasori-san, you can choose a bed if you want to..hm" I examine the two beds.. I never liked the high ones so I just choose the low bed, I place my luggage in my bed, I walk in the room,. I see a desktop, in the desktop are some photos, a laptop, books, notebooks, and some papers,. there's a door in my left, I think it's the batrhoom, in the room theres a wardrobe too.. I take a glance at my partner.. I wonder why I need a guardian, im not a freaking baby.

"mm.. Do you.. want to ask me something, hm?.."

"Yes, why I need a freaking guardian?"

"umm.. how can I explain it..well, a normal person gots a peculiar smell that is differentiated with vampires and werewolves, hm, vampires and werewolves got another smell, humans got another smell as well, hm.. by the smell you can distinguish humans from us.. and for make it simple, you were bited by a vampire yesterday, so you still don't smell like a vampire, hm, and some of the students here can get crazy with your smell because some of us are still studing how to control ourselves.. so if you don't got a guardian you can get... killed.. yhea..hm.." _killed!.. damn.. so I got to stick to this guy until who knows when..._

"... When will I smell like a vampire..?" he looks at me like im going to yell at him

".. Well.. you where bited yesterday..so.. you 'll smell like one in a week, hm.."

"... one damned week!..." he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth .. I wasn't so loud..this dude is such a baby.. and he's starting to annoy me with all his 'hm' crap..

"..D-don't worry,hm, its just that when.. the moon is full.. *shivers* I become kinda-"

"Brat, first of all, who cares about you? and second you are annoying with all your 'hms'."

His face changes to one of anger, and.. what.. he.. he is growling.. just like a dog.. suddenly his face is one of horror and covers those things in his head.. but why?

"... calm down.. calm down, calm down!...". what the hell?

"Hey brat, whats your problem?"

"Don't call me brat! you don't even know my age or name, hm!.."

"I bet im older than you brat, who the hell gets scared with the moon?"

"And I bet you im not younger than you, hm, you di-"

"then tell me how old are you."

"im 15, hm"

"See? you brat, im 16"

"B-BUT YOU CAN'T CALL ME BRAT! YOU JUST ARE ONE YEAR OLDER! OR MAYBE JUST MONTHS, HM!"

"You are younger, so you are a brat." I point him with the lantern just for annoy him

"hey!.. stop it, hm! I can't see with you pointing my eyes with the lantern, hm!" he waves his hands in front of him in a pathetic try to stop me from pointing him with the light.. I wonder why he uses those ridiculous wolf ears accesory..

"..Hey brat, why you use those wolf ears accesory? it makes you see childish"

he stays in awe, he open his mouth for answer me but nothing comes.

".. I ..." he covers them, why now he's embarrased of them?

"Seriusly, you shouldn't wear them, why do you use those crap? you could use other thing you know?"

he's like choosing to answer me or run for his life, why the hell he doesn't answer me? I just tell him why I think of those things..

"... I... I borned with them..."

- ...?... you may think you borned with them but your parents just make you wear them since you were a baby so I think yo-"

suddenly he stand up and he's not covering them anymore

".. look, this will answer you,... hm.."

he suddenly walks to me and points them

"...?... what its the oh so serious thing you will show me br-"

Suddenly one of his ears twitched

".. w-.. what?..." his wolf's ears started twitching, now they go up and down.. what the hell is this brat!

".. They are real.. for that im telling you I borned with them..I also borned with a tail... I shouldn't have borned with them but my mom is a vampire and my dad is a werewolf so..."

Maybe he's trying to fool me and those wolf's ears are just fake, I moved and grabbed one of them in an attemp to make him stop wear them

"OOW! HEY! LET GO, YOU SICK! YOU HURT ME, HM!"

I try to take them off but I can't, are they glued?... they are really soft and furry, and... wet!.. I let him go and he bumped in the floor, he inmediatly starting rubbing them. I look at my hands and see.. blood?.. blood!

"ow, ow ... w-what the hell you were thinking, hm!.. if you pulled them harder I bet you would have ripped one, yhea!.. you make them bleed!.. ow, ow, it hurts..."

".. I thought they were fake so I just tried to make you stop wearing them."

"Well you where wrong! they'r real, hm! why would I want to lie you with that, hm!"

"..." he's rite..

"... so .. are you a werewolf brat?.."

"... yes and no.. we can say im 3/4 werewolf and 1/4 vampire...hm.."

"... why?."

".. well... because, as I have told you, my mom is a vampire and my dad a werewolf.. and well, I was going to be a werewolf but since I got my mom DNA too..hm... werewolfs and vampires aren't supposed to love each other and have kids, because the babys may born with a disease or even dead, hm.. well I haven't born with a disease and im not dead but.. im a failure of werewolf... and everyone hates me.. im the shame of the werewolves..."

"..."

".. s-sorry I started talking to myself, doesn't it, hm? .kjj... *sigh* ..."

".. where are everyone?.."

".. Everyone?... ohh.. It's Monday so everyone are in their bedrooms, hm.. classes finished at 5:30 o'clock, hm..and since it's .. *looks something* 12:32 in the night.."

"so.. when classes starts tomorrow?.."

"At 9:00 o'clock, hm."

"So then shouldn't we start sleeping brat? I bet you won't wake up easily in the morning if you sleep so late"

"... Morning?" He tilted his head ".. ohhh rite, hm, classes starts tomorrow at 9:00 AM not PM."

"AM! why so late, brat!" he looks at me like he's going to rip my tongue out, I bet he can't

"Because we have a special schedule, hm.. and stop calling me br-!"

"What kind of special schedule?"

"*sighs*.. Look, Some days we have classes at night and others at day, hm. The Students Package got a students handbook, there you can learn everything of this school."

"... Im going to sleep, I don't want to waste my time with a brat like you." I take a pillow

"* grunt*" can't he shut up?. I aim at him with the pillow "FUCK YO- hmp! *cough cough*" perfect headshot, Sasori 1, wolf guy 0.

I don't even care to change my clothes, it's freaking 12:35 AM.

" kjjj, bastard... I forgot.. Im Deidara... *sigh* It's a pleasure to meet you, hm" I can asure he hates me

"I don't care,. As you know im Sasori, It's a pain in the ass to meet you, brat, now leave me alone."

"tch, double bastard, hm ."

This school is sure going to give me problems.

**I think im happy with how this chapter turned out, its even longer than the first :D, if you noticed some bad spelling, please point it out then I can learn how it is :3, thanks if someone readed this. bye :D**


	3. 3 First Day, First Trouble

**MOON SOULS HIGH SCHOOL**

**Mmm.. hi .. XD hey "I'm a readers" if you are reading this, thanks a lot "I'm a readers" :D, I didn't know that I may have confuse you or others starting the dialogues with the - symbol, thanks for point it out in your review :D, well now I have modified the first chapters so now the dialogues starts with the " symbol instead of the - symbol now, so I think/hope it's ok ? :)**

**- If someone read my story, thanks for read, and if someone reviews, even if its bad, thanks a lot :D -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Day, First Trouble<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACKS<strong>

_THOUGHTS / WISHPER_

The " Symbol start the dialogue

* * *

><p><strong>Sasori's POV<strong>

_"W-WHAT ARE YOU!" the floor is covered with blood and everything is a mess._

_growls* "he.. hehe.. im..."_

_that thing is aproaching!_

_"im your room mate,hm" the grey thing catch me_

_"you can't scape, you are my lunch,hm!" He started shaking me_

_"LET ME GO!" I kicked him and started running_

_"kjj... OE! YOU THINK YOU CAN SCAPE!,YOU ARE MY LUNCH! SASORI-SAN, HM!"_

_I kept running, I can't..._

_...e...ri...an_

_... oe... sori-san_

"OE SASORI-SAN!" suddenly I fall.. wha?..

Im.. it was a dream?...

"kjjh.. HAHAHA! YOU ARE PRICELESS SASORI-SAN, HM! HAHAHA!"

"Tsk, what is your problem, brat?"

"hahaha! w-what is my problem? kjjahaha! you may mean what is YOUR problem,hm! HAHAHA! I EVEN GOT ALL IN MY CELLPHONE! haha! who would have tought you talk in, haha, *cough* dreams,hm!"

"ha? ... HAAAAA!"

"*cough* *cough* he.. you looked so scared, hm! you started saying what are you! hehe I think you where trying to keep sleeping so I just answered that I was your room mate, hm, but you keep wishpering stupid things! why don't you look it by yourself, hm? kjjjhehehe..*giggle*"

The idiotic brat handed me his cellphone, there is a video,... Ha?

***IN THE VIDEO***

Deidara's face is in the video

"OE Sasori-san, this video is the proof that you are more lazy than I am,hm! LOOK!"

Now there's Sasori in the bed mumbling things

".. what the?.. oh look Sasori-san you are moving, hm!" says a voice in the background

" w...what .. are,.. y.. you?"

"haa? im your room mate,hm!.. wake up it's too late! even for me,hm!"

A hand appears and starting shaking Sasori's shoulder

"L..let..m...go..!"

Sasori kicked the camera... along with Deidara

"*stands up* kjjj... OE! YOU THINK YOU CAN SCAPE FROM LUNCH,HM! WE ALREADY SKIPPED BREAKFAST SASORI-SAN! WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS, HM!-

"r..i...ust... run..."

"ah?...*mumbles something*...kj! what the? it must be my imagination... oe sasori-san.."

"...n.."

"oe sasori-san! wake up!"

"g...away.."

"kjjjjj... you little.. OE SASORI-SAN!"

Deidara grabs Sasori and trhow him out of the bed

"kjj... HAHAHA! YOU ARE PRICEL-"

- Insuficient Memory Base -

***The video ends***

"HAHAhA! you see Sasori-san!.. hm!... HEY Sasori-san, are you sick? you are all read, hm"

"...Deidara..."

"..hm?.."

"...you 're dead..."

" ... wha?... EEEEEK! "

I started chasing him until I finally grabed his wrists and pinned him to the wall

"H-HEY SASORI-SAN,HM! CAN'T WE T-TALK IT, HM!"

"SHUT UP! IN FIRST PLACE WHY THE FUCK YOU WHERE RECORDING ME WHILE IM ASLEEP!"

"B-B-BECAUSE IT WAS THE PROOF THAT YOU OVERSLEEPED! Y-...you where yesterday trying me to go to sleep earlier just because you are older, hm!"

"..tsk...fine brat" ...

...

...

...

"...um ... Sasori-san, hm?..."

"what, brat"

" ... you know.. you can already let me go, hm..."

"..wha?...!..." I let him go.

" ... I swear I'll never will be recording you anymore, hm, b-but with holding me 5 minutes in the wall.. wasn't too much, hm?"

w-...what? 5 minutes, it where only seconds

".. those where only seconds, brat"

".. tsk whathever oldy-san, lets go, hm, we already missed breakfast, it's 1:34 PM!.."

I Enter the batrhoom, seriusly why this brat... tsk, I don't really care.

I enter the shower, wash myself, and now fully clothed I met the brat outside of the room

"..w-wow you are fast! you where only 2 minutes in the shower!"

"..Brat,.. how the fuck you knew I was in the shower?"

"...?...!... H-HEY IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" not what I think huh? ~

" ..I-It's just that since I got wolf ears.. I can hear double much better than vampires and werewolves..hm,.. that's all.."

".. but why you use a cap, brat? you shouldn't wear it, it doesn't fit with you, you know? and I kinda like them" ! ... that come out just because this stupid brat is like a puppet

" you l-like them? ... "

"... N-no I don't like th- NGH!"

"THANKS SASORI NO DANNA! You are the first that doesn't hate them, hm!"

Danna? what's with that?

" ngghhh...let.. me... go.. you... fucking.. brat!" he inmediatly droped me... fuck that ridiculous brat

" S-Sorry, Sasori-san..." oohh so now you drop the danna? what a weirdo brat ..

"C'mon brat, I don't like to wait or keep others waiting"

" tsk,.. hai hai, mister time, hm"

We leave the bedrooms building and head to the school lunch room,.. the brat looks very.. troubled?

".. Brat.."

" h-hai, Sasori-san, hm?"

" Whats with your face brat, it looks more wierd than it already is"

" kjjj... and your is uglier than before, hm!" oohh? a problematic brat?

" ohh? whats with that ,fucking brat"

"the truth! you boring shit, hm!"

"The only boring shit is you, you fucking brat! I don't even want to think the stupid things you do!" tsk whats with the brat actitude!

" *grunts* THEN WHY DON'T WE FIGHT TO KILL BOREDOM, YOU FUCKING ICE! THEN LETS SEE IF AT LEAST YOUR ICEBERG MELTS! BECAUSE I JUST TRYED TO BE FUCKING NICE! BUT YOU.."

"..." _brat_..

" BUT YOU AREN'T DIFERENT AS THE OTHERS!-" Deidara was about to run

"shut up brat.."

"L-LET ME GO!.. let.. me go, hm... I .. I just thought you would be diferent, and be a nice friend,hm .. but.." is this brat so sensible about people?

" ..Brat, I just wanted to know if you were ok, you looked like you where about to explode and head to the bedrooms"

"... sorry.."

"..we finally arrived brat"

We could hear lots of people talking inside of the cafeteria, the brat looks like he's going to pee himself.

" WAIT SASORI-SAN!"

I enter to the cafeteria, everything looks like a normal place

"c'mon Deidara, I don't even know wich seat to take"

Deidara steps in, and suddenly everything is silence

"S-Sasori-san, we will go to my group.. they at least can control themselves.."

I follow Deidara to a certain table, while we go there I hear lots of wishperings

_"Hey doesn't its that the new guy? what is he doing with that shame of werewolf?"_

_"h-hey, what if Deidara kills the new guy? from all the persons here, Deidara is the one who can't control himself even a bit"_

_"tsk, so this day wolf-shit isn't using a cap? he could at least not show those craps, it's a shame that he borned"_

_" I-I heard that D-Deidara-kun is the new guy's g-guardian" "oe, why you call him Deidara-kun? he doesn't even deserve your attencion" "s-sorry Kiba-kun"_

Why there's so many people that hates him?

when we were just about to reach a table, someone looked him with more hate than fear

"FREAK"

If I were Deidara I would already hited that guy, instead of cringe..

"Hey guys, hm.."

"Hey fucker! who is the little shit you bringed here?"

"tsk, Who you call shit, you dumbass"

"what, you want problems flame hea-"

"He is Sasori Akasuna, Hidan, He's the new student and im his guardian, hm, so don't go fucking his thoughts with your religion, hm"

" tsk, but Deidara-chan, Jashin needs more-" who does he think he is , tsk

"Hi Deidara! Why Don't you present us your protected?"

"S-Sure Konan,hm!" ...is the brat..

"well listen guys, this is Sasori Akasuna, he's my protected and room mate, hm!" Deidara have a sincere smile in his face... after all the wishpers..

" oh so thats why you bringed him to our table, Deidara"

"e.. yes, pein-sama, hm"

"Hey brat, why don't you now present me your little 'group'?

"TSK, STOP CALLING ME A BRAT, HM!"

The blue haired girl doesn't stop looking at Deidara.. why doesn't she minds her own bussines, he's talking to ME rite now!

"*sigh* Well Sasori no baka, this pret- ... this blue haired girl is konan, hm"

"Nice to meet you Sasori-san" she smiles at me

"tsk, hey" I think I'll have problems with that wh-... that girl

"This person-like-shark is kisame, hm"

"heyya Sasori-san"

"hey"

"This WEASEL is kisame-san's partner, Itachi, hm"

" *eats dango* ..."

"..." what a weird

"This foul mouthed jashinist is my best friend Hidan, hm"

"Hi Shit-head" .. this shit is his best friend?

"hi Bitch hair"

*fight of glares between Hidan and Sasori*

"*sigh* this greedy guy is Kakuzu, hm"

"*counts money*"

"well that's all,hm"

"EJEM *COUGH* *COUGH*"

"Leader-sama, hm?"

"You didn't tell him my name, Deidara *glares*"

"but I already have said your name, Pein-sama, hm"

"...but you have said Konan's name too, Deidara, and you did presented her anyway"

"I did because….because…she's my best friend too, hm..."

"Deidara.. you are my best friend too*blush*" tsk so now m-… so now the brat got a little crush! Tipic of kids.. and what the hell does that bitch konan thinks? Deidara doesn't love her.

"dawww so the wolf-shit is in love? Don't joke! HA"

..This is the same guy that the girl called 'Kiba'"

"..*sigh*..what do you want from me now, Kiba, hm.."

"TCH, What do I want? Don't make fool! You are showing those crap ears! Im surprised that the werewolves didn't killed you get! You shameless poor try of werewolf!"

"..My ears are injured so the wind might heal them faster, hm" .. I shouldn't have grabbed them yesterday.. damn that brat.

"Tch, yheaaaa suuureee! I bet you just wanted to make everyone feel shame of your precense!"

"*sigh* look, I'll use my hoody's cap after I go to the infirmary, hm"

"TCHHHH….THEN WHY DON'T YOU VISIT IT RIGHT NOW!"

Kiba grabed Deidara's hoody

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD WOLF-SHIT!"

"DEIDARA!" everyone of the table were worried for Deidara while the other bastards kids cheered Kiba

"Kjjjjjj… LEAVE ME ALONE KIBA I HATE TO FIGHT FOR THESE KIND OF THINGS, HM!"

"GO KIBA!"

"KILL HIM"

"YOU CAN BEAT THAT SHAMELESS SHIT KIBA!" TSK what does those people have in the head!

"WHY YOU GUYS DOESN'T STOP THE FIGHT! YOU GUYS ARE DEIDARA'S FRIENDS!"

Silence…

"Because… the last time we tried.. Toby went injured.. then.. Deidara went crazy and… he even k-"

"KISAME! WE CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT!"

"yhea fucker! But if we don't fuck off Kiba.. Deidara might smell the fucking blood!"

Smell blood?, went crazy?..

"YOU FUCKING SHOULD DIE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE AS A OH SO SUPPOSED WEREWOLF!" Kiba grabbed Deidara's tail that until now was hide

"AAAGH!" Deidara!….

"IF YOU CAN'T DELETE YOUR TAIL AND EARS THEN IM GOING TO RIP THEM!"

"*GRUNTS* GRRR… try it, hm... but first I want to know how your blood tastes!"

" !" Deidara standed up easily, like kiba was nothing!

"GRRRRRRRRRRR"

Is.. is that Deidara!

Deidara is different!

He got big fangs and claws.. and his eyes.. they are yellow… he.. he just got his wolf ears.. where did his human ears go!

It's like he's thirsty of blood and killing!

is that his real form?

….

NO

This isn't Deidara!

Now Everyone are screaming, some can run and scape, some are shocked, this is a real chaos!

"BRAT STOP IT! YOU WON'T WIN ANYTHING KILLING HIM!"

"H-HE CAN'T HEAR YOU! NOW HE HAVE WENT INSANE! IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING HE MIGHT TRANSFORM TO HIS REAL FORM!"

Real form! So.. this keep being Deidara?.. Maybe.. Maybe Deidara is still there! He just is angry!

Kiba lays in the floor, in total horror, he got severel lose of blood

"P-PLEASE! LET ME LIVE!"

"GRRRRRRR" Deidara is preparing himself for the end, this is it, no one can save that sadic guy Kiba

"DEIDARA STOP!"

That blue haired girl!, i-is she crazy! She will get killed!

"please… if you kill him .. you will get punished like last time ..*sob* please I don't want you to sufer"

"K..Ko..nan?..." suddenly Deidara changed and now he's normal again…

is that what friends means for him?...

maybe he just….

feeled alone ….

"im.. sorry Konan..it won't happen again…im sorry, hm"

"*sobs*"

Deidara standed up and headed to where Kiba was

" ! .. GYAAAAAAAAAAA STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU SADIC FREAK!" looks who's talking…

"….. im sorry, hm.." Deidara crouched

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GO AWAY"

Deidara was like he doesn't hear him, he grabbed Kiba and carried him in his back

"w-..what are y-you doing freak!"

Everyone where shocked, they thought he was going to finish him off, not carry him in his back..

"… I don't know why you hate me so much, hm.. "

"…w-..what?.."

"im taking you to the infirmary, hm"

"… but.. im your enemy.. you shouldn't carry me to the infirmary!"

"..he.. I know, hm… but.. I don't hate you, you know, hm?"

"..!.." I couldn't tell what is Kiba's face now but Deidara doesn't look angry at all.. he looks happy..

Maybe now the 7 persons that didn't scape in the cafeteria might change their minds about Deidara… the brat.. is a really good guy… even if just those 7 persons that hates the brat might changes their minds, im sure Deidara will feel awesome..

The Day Finished And The Brat Didn't Say A Word But I Could Tell By Just Looking His Face That He is More Happy Than Normal.. Maybe One Of His Troubles Ended, But Who Knows?.. Now the night arrives and also classes

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasori-san, hm…"<p>

"what ,brat?"

"…Do you.. think im a monster?..hm…"

"..!.."

Deidara looked down, I could tell he have suffer all this years for just be a…mm.. 'wolfmpire'?

" Brat… I could think lots of things but.. I don't think you are one…"

".. Sasori-san.."

"In fact brat.. I think you are pretty normal"

….

*sobs*

"Brat are you crying?"

"N-NO! I-it's just that im sick, hm! That's all.." Hmp, lier …

…

"Sasori no danna.."

"! Haa?"

"..*smiles* thanks"

"sure you pansy brat"

"tsk, iceberg, hm"

"softy"

"ice cube, hm!"

"fire heart!"

"STONE HEART, HM!"

"CRY BABY"

" FREEZER, HM!"

"HOT!"

"..!..."

"..N-Not in that sense you freaking brat!"

"NO ITS NOT THAT, HM! WE'RE GOING LATE TO OUR CLASSES!"

".. Brat, we aren't it's 8:12 AM"

"NO! YOU DON'T GET IT, HM! OUR FIRST CLASS IS P.T CLASSES!"

"….so?"

"*wolf ear twitches* That class is with Gai-sensei-! If we arrive at 8:20 AM he doesn't give us 'youth' lessons, yhea!"

"….is that so, brat?"

"PLEASE SASORI NO DANNA, HM!" again with the danna?

"PLEEEEEAAAASEEEEEE, HM?"

"tsk, fine brat but don't cling at my leg anymore you fucking brat.."

"ok, Danna! *Smiles*"

…

"Danna, stop looking me like that, it freaks me out..yhea"

"!"

"..Danna are you blushing, hm?"

"NO YOU FUCKING BRAT"

"AND YOU FUCKING OLDY NO BAKA, YHEA" again with that?

"Forget it brat, lets go, didn't you want to arrive earlier?"

"Tsk... im going to change my clothes, hm"

*SLAM*

I swear this brat gets on my nerves...?... a photo?

I grab the photo that where in the floor

...is this a place?.. there's a person but its blurry...

"What are you looking, hm.."

!

Deidara retrieves the photo and keeps it in his pocket.. whats the problem about it?

"S-SASORI NO DANNA, HM! Y-YOU.. you shouldn't look at my t-things, yhea!"

is the brat embarrased?

"Whats the problem with it brat? I just found it in the floor"

"B-Because it's mine, hm!" ...?

"..Anyway brat, who is the person in the photo?"

"..!.."

"Brat, are you blu-"

"is no one, yhea!" ...

"..Whatever brat, where is my school uniform?"

"..oh rite, hm.. I forgot to give you your 'Student Package' yhea" Deidara looks in the wardrove and take outs a silver box

"Here Danna, it gots everything you 'll need, hm"

I take and open the box, There is the winter and summer uniform and also the gym uniform clothes, there's lots of notebooks and books, and... seriusly, a freaking laptop!.. this school sure haves money.. there's a pocket book named 'Students Handbook', that one 'll be useful and for last there is a... a headband with the logo of a shadow in the moon? for what do I need it?..

"..Brat, why do I need this headband?.."

"That's part of the uniform, hm, you have to use it danna, I got one too.. but sure is different from yours, yhea.."

"What does it means, brat?"

"..well.. the headbands symbolises if you are a vampire or a werewolf yhea, you have get the vampires one, hm.. you can use it wherever you want, hm, the school uniform of werewolves and vampires are different too, hm.."

I grab my gym uniform and get clothed in the batrhoom, now we head to the gym running since the freaking brat won't stop bugging me to hurry up with the excuse that im making him wait... damn him..

"aahh.. we *pant*.. made it *pant* in time, hm!.."

"are you sure brat?"

"*glares* I hope you learn how to use some of your vampire abilities now danna, hm, because I gotted to run slow just for don't leave you alone yhea!"

"Brat you where slower than me"

"That was because I can't leave you alone yet, hm!"

"yhea, sure brat"

"tch, ungrateful bastard, hm"

I open the door and enter, theres lots of wishperings..anyway why they wishper? Deidara can hear them anyway

_"Hey I heard that Deidara went crazy at the cafeteria and killed someone like las-" _

_"HEY, don't talk about that... but yhea, he went crazy but he didn't killed someone,Kiba tried to rip his tail, I swear Kiba is an idiot, he's the only one so dumb like for fight against the wolf freak"_

_"The Freak went crazy again? what a shame!"_

_"Deidara is not so bad! I was there, I thought he was going to kill Kiba but instead he carried him to the infirmary! I SWEAR!" _

Maybe things may change for Deidara?

_"TSK, I don't believe you, but if he did carry him, that doesn't change he's a bastard freak!"_

_"You are so mean Suigetsu!"_

..Or maybe there's still people that are complete toilet heads..

"Sasori no Danna, hm, I swear im so happy we arrived at 8:19 yhea, because Gai-sensei is so damn wei-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!"

"...!.."

"O.K STUDENTS! WHAT ABOUT TESTING OUR YOUTH IN OUR FIIIRST CLASS!"

Everyone sweatdroped... OK we got a drunkard principal whose helper is a dramatic and now I met a teacher obssesed with youth...I won't survive

"O.K! Youung Vampires do 300 laps! youuung Werewolves do 200 laps! And young Deidara do 500 laps!"

300 FREAKING LAPS! ... I feel sorry for the brat, 500 laps for him is too much...

"SET! REAAADY!"

Werewolves are now in their human-wolfs-like form...they are really ugly... wait a minute..

...Why the brat isn't in his werewolf form?

"Brat, why you aren't in the werewolf form, like the others?"

"...Because I don't need to, hm, since... im sure if I get in my real form I won't be able to control myself yhea... and also because It's too hard without using the moon, hm"

"REAAADY!... GO POWER OOF YOUTH!"

All The vampires and werewolves go to and incredible spead! ...

And Deidara it's even faster! .. now I see why he gave him 500 laps..

By 5 Minutes later almost everyone finished their laps, Deidara already finished 4 minutes after he started.

Darn! Almost everyone finished and I recently finished the lap ... DARN! ... well I think I was at 280.. this is also a concentration exercise...

After 10 seconds Sasori was running alone and after 1 minute Sasori finally finished

"WELL DONE FLAME OF YOUTH! Now everyone chose a partner becauuse we are going to do partners exercises!"

"Hey Dei! Do you want to be my part-"

"No way Kurotsuchi! im Deidara's friend too!"

"haa? but I arrived first Konan!"

... I wanted to be brat's partner, the others are such an idiots..

Anyway why those two girls want to be him partner? they are weak

Deidara waves at me.. I can tell he's freaked out, he hold a face that clearly says 'save me!'... He 'll owe me a biiig one..

"Deidara do you Me or Konan! because sh-"

"Hey brat, whats wron-"

"HEY DANNA, HM!" ... I never thought he was so damn freaked out..

"S-Sorry, hm! I've promised Sasori no danna to be his partner the rest of the classes yhea!" ...haa?

"Brat what the f-" I Couldn't end, the fucking brat already grabbed my arm and we went as far possible of those girls...

"BRAT WHAT THE HELL! you make it sound as if im some kind of idiot that depends of you!"

"S-Sorry danna, yhea! but if I choosed one of them, the other will get angry with me, hm!"

"..You owe me a big one brat.. who was the other girl that where fighting with konan?"

".ah.. That's the daughter of my father's friend, hm.."

"ALLRIIIGHT POWER OF YOUTH! One of the partner must hold the other legs while this one do bending exercises! You All must do 100! GOO YOUTH!"

"I'll hold you brat"

"Ok Danna, hm!"

Everyone started, The brat was the first who finished in 2 minutes, the others finished at 3 minutes... why is Deidara so fast!..

...

*pant*

"Hey Brat, why you are faster than the others?"

"*pant*..B-Because The vampire and werewolf blood is in my genes, hm... is like when you mix speed with speed, strength with strength ,hm... Thats why im cursed...hm.."

"..But isn't that good brat?."

"..Of course not!.. I wish I can be normal...hm... It were supposed I would be an awesome werewolf, hm... because of my family... but dad, being a werewolf, marryed with a vampire, hm... that is wrong..."

"..." ..why do I always have to talk a fucking touchy subject?..

The rest of P.T classes went good, And I even learned how to use a bit of my power... The brat hides something..

* * *

><p>"Danna, the next class is selfcontrol...hm.."<p>

"So?.."

"...I don't really want to go, yhea..."

"..c'mon brat, don't be ridiculous, I don't think is that bad"

"..." is that serious?

...

"Brat if you don't want to go you can stay in the bedroom.."

"... I know...hm.."

"..Then stay"

"...I can't..hm... im your guardian, yhea.. if you go alone to that horrible class... it's like torture for me, hm.. but if you go alone... the other students may try to attack you..since you still don't got vampire smell..."

"... Don't worry brat, I got to go anyway since it's my first day."

...

...

"..Danna are you thirsty?.."

"Since the morning, but it doesn't go away"

"..Then lets go drink blood, im thirsty too yhea, and if you don't drink it you may get crazy in classes, hm.." does he thinks I can't.?...

"..Brat, that's gross.."

"*chuckle* I know what you think danna, hm, but you are thirsty of blood, all the vampires need it, and im half vampire too so I need it too, hm, c'mon it's awesome!.."

I Follow Deidara to the cafeteria, it's weird, neither me and the brat have eated since the morning, well mainly because I didn't know what we eat and because I didn't really was hungry..

"Hello Deidara, what do you want to drink?"

"mm.. give me two bottles of cow blood please, hm"

"Any food?."

"No.. im not hungry for now, yhea"

"ok it's... 400 yen"

Deidara pays the bottles and we went to the background

*opens bottle*

... that smells awful'

*drinks*

... how the freaking brat drinks that.. 'thing'

"oe, Sasori no Danna, you haven't drink your bottle, hm"

"...im not thirsty.." I won't drink this thing, even if he pays me...

"ha?.. but you are, hm... ohhh so you don't want to, hm?"

"nai.."

"Danna you are such a weird, hm!, how you don't want to!"

"..Because that's gross you weirdo brat!"

"if you don't drink it im going to force you to it, yhea!"

"Bring it on you B-R-A-T!"

"THATS IT, HM!"

!

Deidara inmediatly pinned me to the ground, fucking brat!

*opens bottle*

"!"

"hehe sorry danna~ , hm"

"BRAT! IF YOU DO IT IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL Y-"

*forces sasori to drink the bottle*

"*Stands up*.. So? how did it taste, hm?"

"..."

"Danna?"

"...It..wasn't bad.."

"SEE! I TOLD YOU, HM! *grin*"

"But you did it so you are going to pay it later brat! we are going to the class, we are late!"

"Pay..it..later?...Danna you are mean, hm!.."

We Arrived the 'Selfcontrol' class

"hey that's Deidara!"

"im out of here, I want to live!"

"That freak can't control himself!"

Deidara was kinda frightened of going to this class... well now 17 students have leave..

"Well, well, isn't my favorite student?"

"H-Hi Anko-s-sensei, hm"

"Brat come here, if you don't move I'll move you"

I grab Deidara and trhow him to the seat next to the window

"Who are you new student?"

"Hello, im Sasori Akasuna, 16 years old"

"Well we got a new worm in the dirt, The principal did tell me about a new student who were bited just 2 days ago,...come here!"

I walk to her.. what she wants?

Deidara eyes widened, he inmediatly gripped the chair with all his strong

*Anko grips Sasori's shoulder*

"I Want to show you how students and specially Deidara react with your blood since you still doesn't smell like vampire..yet~"

"!..WHA-"

*Anko inmediatly cutted Sasori's cheek with a dagger*

...

*plick*

"w-..what kind of sick sensei are you!"

"im the one that shows you how to protect yourself stupid.."

"..wha-"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Deidara is griping his chair, a thin strand of blood was in his mouth.

"Con...grrr...trol...yourself...grrr"

"WOW! im impressed Deidara! you are much better in selfcontrol! I bet if this isn't your little friend you probably already killed him! well done puppy!"

Friend?..

"whathever im taking seat-"

"Now, now Akasuna, you can't seat aside Deidara, don't you see he's already trying to not to kill you?"

"..." she's rite, Deidara is feeling pain with just trying not to kill me...now I see why he doesn't likes this class

"Ok puppy, now get out of here, the werewolves are about to start their selfcontrol"

"h...grr-hai-i..."

Deidara standed up and headed to the door, he smeled my blood, I could see his eye, it was half yellow, half sky-blue, he inmediatly started running,... maybe he still can't control himself..

*slam*

"...Anko-sensei"

"Yes Flame-head?" ... I hope she die.

"Why did the brat skipped the werewolves selfcontrol part? he is a werewolf too"

"..Because the lil' puppy gets insane with the moon, since he's the son of a vampire and a werewolf, the moon has the double efect on him than the normal werewolves, that is, red-head" ... I can tell she's hiding something... bitch..

"Ok, you can leave Sasori, but before go to the infirmary, that cut can make crazy the little worms here"

Tsk, I wouldn't have to if she didn't cut my cheek..

I leave the class with a slam

Lets see, *reads student handbook*... the infirmary is this way..

...I still can't believe that the sensei tried to make Deidara lose control... but the other thing I can't believe is that the brat controled himself.. but.. considering his eyes.. he just can control himself only the half...

Sasori was about to turn the left but suddenly someone blocked his way

"Can you move please.."

"...b..blood.. your blood smell..."

"..!."

The guy punched Sasori

"NGH!"

"YOUR DEATH WILL MAKE ME ALIVE AGAIN!"

!

I closed my eyes .

...

...

"AAAGHH"

what?..

The guy of before was bleeding and there's a big grey wolf fighting against him!, how did that animal get here!

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR"

The wolf bitted and scratched the guy's arm

"AAAAAAAGH! DANG YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

The guy kicked the wolf but the wolf is like he didn't even feel a thing, the wolf rushed towards the guy and after that the wolf bited several times the guy

"AARGH, you... you are going to die Deidara!"

!

The wolf is Deidara!

But isn't Deidara a werewolf?

How he is in the shape of a wolf and not a human-like-wolf!

"DIEEEEEEEE"

"NOO!"

The guy kicked the wolf and this one smashed to a wall...the wolf is bleeding

"DEIDARA!"

I rushed towards the guy

"DON'T BOTHER ME!"

The guy kicked me away

"*COUGH* *COUGH*" aaagh... my stomach..

*Sasori drops blood

If I were stonger...

!

"NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND DIE HUMAN!"

...

Well my last words...

This is it...

...

!

"*howl*"

Deidara!

The wolf is standing in front of Sasori..

"...I..m ... hi...s...gu...a...r..dian!"

"!" Brat...

"THEN DIE!"

"GRRRRRRRR"

The wolf and the guy rushed towards each other

"STOP RITE NOW!"

!

The Principal Tsunade!

!... In What Moment arrived all these students!

Two guards grabbed the guy and the other 4 guards grabbed Deidara,

"GRRRRRRR!"

"Tsunade-sama! We need to sedate him!"

"Do it!"

A guy shooted Deidara a sedative, Deidara, even being a wolf, he is in a weak state so he immediately bumped in the floor and the 4 guys proceed to carry him

"Wait! where do you take Deidara!"

"We take it to the infirmary, you should go too Sasori, since you are bleading too."

"..You wont scold the brat rite?"

"We will talk about that later Sasori, now go to heal your wounds"

im walking away when-

"oh and Sasori"

"yhea?"

"..This is just one of the problems Deidara might face, you two may be strong.."

"..."

I Finally arrived to the infirmary, and this time without some jerkward in my way

"Oh hey!, you are Sasori Akasuna rite? this way"

I follow her to a room where theres some beds and lots of medic stuff

"h-hey, take i-it easy b-b-boy"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

! Deidara

"Deidara is that you?"

"S-sir you s-shouldn't go near him! i-it's dangerous!"

"It's my friend so it's not dangerous"

Deidara, still in his wolf form, was chained to the bed and he also got a muzzle.

"Deidara, are you ok?"

"GRRRRRRR"

"Stop being such a brat!"

At this, His ears twiched, and in 2 seconds his tail was happily waving

"...How can you get happy with calling you a brat? seriusly you really are a mistery"

"*snort*"

"...Thanks for save me, brat.." I petted his head, and in two minutes he have fall asleep

"W-WOOW! you are the first that doesn't get harmed by him!"

the first?...

*Suddenly the door opens revealing a worried... Kiba!

"...is..Deidara asleep?.."

"yhea, what are you doing here? Wasn't it you who hated the brat a lot?"

"H-Hey! he isn't a brat..and.. not actually.. I don't hate him.."

"!"

"I just came to give him a present since he get harmed by that guy Gaara... I thought that giving him a present will make him feel better.."

Kiba walks to the asleep Deidara and and leaves the box under his paw

"..Tell Deidara.. that thanks for everything..oh and he 'll be back to normal when the sun rises.." then Kiba leaves

Tsk, what does he thinks he is? acting like he's his friend of childhood.. one day im going to-

"Sasori-san, please come sit in the bed, im going to heal your wounds"

After the woman healed my wounds, I leaned in the bed and thinked what happened today and what im going to do later, I hear the door opening but im already falling sleep..

What I'll do with this brat?..

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! im finally done n,n .. this chapter is extra large since I haven't posted any chapter the last week for some problems. I'll clear some things:<strong>

**The Big grey wolf is Deidara, and he still was a wolf in the infirmary, and as kiba said, he was going to be human when the night finish and the sun rises.**

**And Yes, the guy that attacked Sasori was Gaara...**

**Oh I want to leave clear that I don't hate Kiba, in fact, he's one of my favorites characters, I just make him a bastard in the cafe because I thought that Kiba, being the dogs fanatic he is, I make him the one that hated Deidara a lot, just because he's like, idk, proud of werewolves, and since Deidara is a mix... *coughwolfmpirecough*...**

**The part where Deidara protects Sasori in his 'real' form was supossed to be in the next chapter, but I added it here and mixed the next chapter with this one because I didn't published anything the past week and I have promised to post at least 1 chapter per. week, even if no one reads it.**

**The next chapter will clear lots of things about Deidara and some of Sasori :D**

**URGENT: im making a doujinshi for this story! I'll post the cover in deviantart, even if no one cares, because I like to draw n,n**

**My DeviantArt Account : NarutoFantasySoul**

**Link: It didn't let me post it ¬¬ but search my account, its not so hard :D .com/**

**Thanks for read! n,n**


End file.
